Parental Drama
by slytherensangel26
Summary: I know the title sucks and if anyone has better title please let me know! Teenage Hormones are all over the place. Mother/Father's day two shot for 2012.
1. Mother's Eyes

**Happy Mother's day to all the mom's out there. This is just a fun little fic I put together for Mother's day. This is a two chapter fic. I hope you all enjoy it. This fic is set 16 years after the final battle for Corinth.**

**Sadly I don't own Power Rangers, but this plot is all mine along with the OC's.**

**Editing Note: 6/14/2012- I decided to give Dillon a different last name. It's never sat right with me that Dillon would take the last name of his wife. So I chose another for him.**

* * *

_**The moment a child is born, the mother is also born. She never existed before. The woman existed, but the mother, never. A mother is something absolutely new. ~Rajneesh**_

_**Mother - that was the bank where we deposited all our hurts and worries. ~T. DeWitt Talmage**_

* * *

"Mackenzie April Stryder! I did _not_ say you could leave the room!"

_**Slam!**_

Dillon sank down in the big easy chair and rested his head in his hands. He sighed loudly.

Summer ran into the room and looked at her husband. "Dillon what is going on? Please tell me this isn't about that Matthews boy again! I thought we agreed to let her make her own choices...you know, her need to make mistakes so she can learn from them?"

Dillon looked up at his wife who knelt in front of him. "Summer, I don't trust that boy to respect our girl. There's just something about him that bothers me. I can't put my finger on it. But I know its there. This just doesn't sit right with me."

Summer reached out and gently stroked her lover's cheek. He sighed and leaned into her caress. "Dillon, I think you're just afraid of losing your baby girl...you don't want to see that she's grow...ing up." Summer corrected herself at his glare. "She may grow up and get married some day but its not this day. She's only a junior. We have a few more years left before any of that happens. It's only Prom."

"I'm fine with the prom. It's the after party I'm worried about. You know just like I do, that most of the kids going to prom are planning to have sex afterward. I just don't want my baby to be anywhere near that. If he lays one hand on her, I'll kill him."

Summer chuckled at him. "They're going to dance, Honey. Hands are involved in dancing."

Dillon sighed, got up from his chair and headed to the garage. His shoulders were slumped in defeat.

Summer watched him leave. She couldn't help but smile after him. She'd known for years that this was inevitable. Her baby girl was growing up and trying out her wings...and her father's patience.

Summer walked in the master bedroom and looked around. in the corner sat the rocking chair that had been a gift from Dr. K...or as she was known now, Krista. (she'd named herself after the war. Ziggy had helped her pick it out.)

Sitting in the chair she closed her eyes and began slowly rocking back and forth. Both her daughter and husband, needed time to calm down so they could talk rationally.

And so she sat and rocked.

As she did, her mind wandered back to the last 16 years. Back to the day of her birth.

_Summer, lay back in the bed inhaling lung fulls of air. Dillon kissed her lips and murmered. "I love you Princess. I knew you could do it."_

_Summer yawned and stroked his cheek. "I love you too. Are they okay?"_

_Dillon looked up as the nurses handed over the pink bundle and then the blue. "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Stryder. You've got two very healthy babies."_

_Summer felt a radient joy within her when she was handed her son, DJ. He was a mirror image of her, with the same blonde hair and brown eyes. He was just beautiful...and very vocal. She gently used a finger to card his hair and he grabbed her finger in a tight grip. She laughed. He'd inherited his father's strength, that was for sure. But everything else was her._

"_What names have you picked for them?" asked the nurse. Dillon Andrew Stryder Jr. Or DJ. for short._

_And then she looked up at her husband who was thoroughly entranced by his little girl. "Her name is McKenzie April Stryder. And Scott owes me another 50 bucks."_

"_For what?" she'd wandered._

She hadn't found out till the next week about the bets. Dillon had broken several speed limits as they rushed to the hospital. At the time, she'd thought him possessed. He'd driven as if the grinders were on his tail. They'd made it in record time. 3 minutes and 50 seconds to be exact.

Later on she found out from Gemma (who'd been the holder of the money) that Scott had made a bet with Dillon that he couldn't make it to the hospital in under 5 minutes. That hundred bucks he'd made went straight into their kid's college fund.

Dillon wasn't happy with the idea as he wanted to use the money to upgrade his car...but she'd insisted that since he risked her life and that of their children, the money should go to the fund.

After the birth, he'd caved in and agreed. She'd also found out from Gemma that the extra 50 bucks said that his daughter would look just like him. So that hundred and fifty dollars was the first of the money to go into the kids' account.

Summer smirked as she stopped rocking and looked down at the pale green armrests. There were a lot of good memories made in this rocking chair. Many nights rocking their twins.

In just a few short years, both of the twins would be going to college in Corinth along with the other kids and most unfortunately, Riley Winchester...the spoiled son of Chaz Winchester...and Bree, her ex best friend.

DJ, their son spent nearly all the time in the garage with his father and uncles working to build his own motorcycle. Something he'd gotten from her...the love of speed on two wheels. He had her personality as well. Not the brooding bad girl attitude his sister had, but her no non-sense and tough-guy attitude. He didn't take crap from anyone.

Mackenzie on the other hand, took after father. Many afternoons were spent in dirty overalls in the garage sitting on a wooden stool handing her father tool after tool. It was how she'd learned most of her math. She'd memorized all the different sizes before she learned addition and subtraction. She'd breezed through fractions in a way that amazed all her teachers.

By the time she hit puberty she'd been able to assemble the engine from an old Crysler in under 10 minutes and could also rotate her own tires fast enough to rival the old Nascar pit crew in the old time Pre-Venjix days. She loved cars and had her father's reckless driving skills. Hell, he'd been the one to teach her how to drive in the first place. She was hell on wheels.

Then she'd discovered how 'pretty' boys were.

That's when the current Father/daughter conflict began. Prom had something to do with it too.

The resident bad boy had caught her eye, Chase Matthews. She'd heard enough about him from her daughter. She could write a 50 page essay with all she knew of him.

From what she'd heard, he reminded her strongly of Dillon, minus his major disrespect of anyone in authority. And that she knew was the reason why the both of them had hotly contested their baby girl going anywhere near him.

If he didn't respect the teachers and principle, there was little chance he'd respect their daughter. And that was the deal breaker.

But then again, Dillon had been the bad boy...could it be that tough guy exterior was just a mask, hiding his real personality? _Hmmm. That was something to investigate..._

Sighing, Summer looked at the clock. it'd been a good 10 minutes since the fight...it was time to go check on her daughter and maybe foster a truce.

Getting up, she took a deep breath and knocked on her daughter's door. "Sweetheart, its Mom. Can I come in?"

She only heard a muffled reply, so she walked in and fought back a chuckle at the sight. McKinzie lay sprawled face down on her black comforter with her face in a pillow.

Dillon had been the same way when they first got married. Many nights she'd had to get up, reposition her husband so she could sleep comfortably...somehow, the next morning he'd still be half way on top of her. Always with an arm secured around her waist.

Walking over to her daughter's bed, she sat next to the pillow and rubbed a gentle circle on her back.

"I can't talk to you with your head in the pillow, sweetheart. Why not sit up and lets talk this out."

"Dad's ruining my life! He won't listen to me about Chase. He's never even met him!"

Summer fought back a grin. The hormones it seemed were running rampant with angst. "Kenzie. I wish you could see this from my point of view. Your father just wants you to be safe and happy."

"Then what's he got against Chase? He's not such a bad guy."

Summer carded through her daughter's silky brown locks. "I know you'll never see it this way, but your father is alot like Chase. When we first met, he was the resident bad boy. Within minutes of him and uncle Ziggy reaching the city, they were both arrested and thrown in a detention cell. He was surly and sarcastic with the Colonel and by night time, he'd been in his first prison fight. He redeemed himself by the end of the war, but when he sees Chase, he sees himself."

She handed her daughter a tissue.

"And that's what scares him. He regrets the way he acted when we first met, and that's why he doesn't trust the current bad boy. We don't know if he will treat you with the respect you deserve. Chase has been involved in many school fights since the semester first began.

"He was fighting for me. Some guys were talking bad about me in the locker room, he was defending my honor and he's always carrying my books to class and opens doors for me and mom, he hot wired my speakers when they went out last week and he replaced windshield wipers for me last week. Please mom, can you talk to daddy for me. I really want to go to the prom with Chase...Please?"

Summer held back a chuckle. "Wow, he hot-wired your speakers...that's pretty serious stuff. Okay you go take a shower and I'll go talk to your father."

With those words she hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead before getting up and headed to the garage.

* * *

**This is the first half of this Mother/Father's day fic. What do you think of all this? Non-flamitory reviews are welcomed!**


	2. Father's Eyes

**Happy Early Father's day to all my readers!**

* * *

_A father... knows exactly what those boys at the mall have in their depraved little minds because he once owned such a depraved little mind himself. In fact, if he thinks enough about the plans that he used to have for young girls, the father not only will support his wife in keeping their daughter home but he might even run over to the mall and have a few of those boys arrested. ~Bill Cosby_

* * *

Dillon stormed out the garage, sat on the hood of his trusty car and tried his best to calm down. He really hated having to fight with his baby girl, the one who'd had him tightly wrapped around her little pinky from the moment she was born into the world.

All over a boy. The boy she really liked.

But could he really justify losing their bond over some kid that had captured her attention? He didn't have any idea. He couldn't deny that from the moment she'd first blossomed into a young woman, he'd known this was coming.

But why did she have to fall for the rebel? Wasn't there some nice normal respectful kid at the school for her to...attend the prom with?

Why not Flynn and Gemma's son? Fallon was a good kid, a little rash at times, but he knew he could trust him. And What about Ziggy and Dr. Kay's oldest son Aiden? Surely one of them could take her to the prom?

What was so special about this boy that caused this new rift between them?

Dillon walked over to the tool box and pulled out a slightly beat up wrench with a dark yellow grip on the handle. This tool was part of the set she'd given him for father's day a when she was only five. From the moment she could walk, she'd stood by him and watched him work on different cars. When he came in to help with the repair shop set up by Flynn and Summer, she'd sat a little ways off in cover-alls that nearly swamped her and watched him work on the customer's cars.

Now, mind you, he never let her get near a hot engine or anything like that, but she would sit in the big folding char with a perfect view of the car engine and watch him work, completely engrossed in the cool things 'her Daddy' did. And at the times when he would be laying on the little wheeledd creeper under a car, she'd sit next to him on a mat and hand him tools.

By her 8th birthday, she'd started reading his mechanic's magazines soaking in the details and soon she became a big help to him when it came time to change the oil in his own car and other's cars after hours. By the time she was 12, he could give her a list of car items, and trust her to ride her bike down to the auto parts store and get exactly what he asked for nearly everytime and he rarely had to return anything. She was very precise.

But it was when she was 14 that she really shined. A customer had come in to the garage and started up trouble claiming that her daddy had put on the brake pads wrong and demanded a refund. She'd not even flinched, but instead she stood tall and told him in a very sure voice that she'd seen her daddy put the brake pad on herself and that it had to be something else or a defect in the pad. He'd tried to talk down to her and had failed miserably.

He left them alone after that. It had been a moment that made him a very proud daddy. She was just as tough as him.

Dillon sighed coming out of the reverie. _And now this had come along. _

It was then that Dillon realized with a start that he'd just answered his own question. No normal respectful boy could stand up to his daughter. His baby girl was tough as nails and he'd bet anything that none of those other boys had the balls to ask her to prom...but, a rebel boy such as that Matthew's kid wouldn't be deterred by her sarcasticly sharp tongue.

_That was it, everything made sense to him now!_

Suddenly a new sound reached his ears, killing his moment of epiphany, and he looked up in time to see a beat up blue and chrome jeep with mis-matched parts pull up. He reconized the vehicle immediately. At one time this had been Flynn's jeep, but it had been passed down to Fallon once the boy had passed his driving test.

That had been two years ago.

Just as soon as the engine powered down, his son, DJ jumped down and half ran to him.

"Woah, hold up, son, what's burning down?"

"We saw it all dad, something big went down at the school. The police are after us...they saw us rescue him."

Dillon closed his eyes taking a few moments to filter his son's statement so it made sense." Ok, hold on a sec, what went down?"

"That Matthews kid, Chase. He got into a fight...he was defending her honor. The police were called."

That made Dillon stand up and look his son square in the eye.

_Ok, you can do this. First things first._

He could hear sirens in the distance. _They wouldn't...would they?_

"He's hiding in the jeep...just how many speed limits did you break?" He demanded in a quiet voice.

"Dad, how'd you know?" His son looked intrigued. But there was no time for that now. In the space of a few seconds, the former black ranger had pieced the whole thing together.

"Bring it in Fallon, DJ. You know the drill."

Within moments, the door to the garage was closed and they all waited in nervous silence as the sirens passed by.

When the noise faded into the distance, Dillon looked at the jeep. "You can come out now Chase. They're gone and I'm not going to turn you in."

A moment passed and then a young man with short black spiky hair stood up and slowly climbed out of the jeep. He looked a little roughed up but was trying to hide it, his shirt was ripped and he was failing miserably at trying to hide the limp. Though he was visibly nervous, he refused to lower his eyes. As he came to a halt in front of him. He stood straight and looked the older man in the eye.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet, Chase. I want you to tell me exactly what happened and why the cops are after you."

"Winchester, he's been talking about Kenzie for weeks and how he was going to score her at prom. McKenzie is amazing and I couldn't let it happen. I couldn't think of any way to prevent it except for asking her out myself. I'd hoped to keep it from happening. She turned him down saying that she was going with me...The douche is really pissed at me right now. He sent his enforcer Riley after me...I'm was on my third strike, if I got into one more fight I'd be expelled. I tried to talk my way out of it and he got me in the stomach when I tried to walk past him. He dragged me into the locker room for a talk."

"And instead Winchester was there."

"Yeah." Chase nodded.

Dillon gave him an appraising look. "Your knuckle is busted, you must have got at least one good hit in."

"Yeah, I didn't want to fight him, but I had to get away. That's why the cops are after me. I only hit him so I could escape. I'm sorry that I dragged you guys into this."

It was only now that Chase dropped his gaze.

Dillon was quiet for a moment. Then he looked up at his son. "Go get the med kit and a wet cloth from the bathroom. Fallon, go get a hold of your dad and have him come over here and get your uncle Scott if you can."

"Yes, sir, Da will still be at th garage." His accent was as thick as his fathers. Then he was gone.

When the two men were alone, Dillon helped the young man out of his beat up leather jacket. He winced seeing the finger marks on his arm.

"You do know that you could have claimed self defense, right?"

Chase scoffed. "What good would that have done? The Winchesters are loaded, and my parents were part of the Scorpion Cartel and I spent a lot of time in Juvie. Their lawyer would have eaten me alive and I'd never see the light of day again. I only wanted to take Kinzie to prom and keep that creeper away from her.

"She's been dubbed unattainable since the first she turned him down. He made a bet that he'd be able to snatch her v-card by 12 midnight at Prom. I was scared for her...that's the reason I asked her to prom...I mean I do think she's amazing and I love carrying her books and everything, but I couldn't let him get his nasty hands on her."

Dillon was quiet as Chase talked to him. It was obvious he was smitten with his baby girl. He'd gone to great lengths to protect her. Even sacrificing his dignity and body to protect her. Where did he learn such chivalry? Maybe there was more to this bad boy then he thought.

"And where are you parents?"

"Long gone. They were running from Fresno Bob, but they never came back. I think they've been ghosted. It's been three years. They left me money but it's almost out."

"How long have you been flying under the radar?"

"Since my sophomore year. I've been forging my permission slips when I had to. I've been lucky that no one's come to investigate me, but now that I've royally screwed up, they'll be casing the house. I've done everything I can to give the illusion that my parents still live there. I even went as far as changing the curtains in the living room every few months and put up Christmas lights during the holidays."

"I tried to get away after the fight, but someone messed up my Fastback. The headlamps were smashed in and my tires were slashed. I'm grateful to DJ and Fallon for getting me out of there but now I have no idea what to do now."

That did it for Dillon. Every idea he'd had about the rebel boy that had captured his child's heart was splintered into a million pieces.

Former brooding black ranger he was...but he was also a dad, and here before him was a child (in his eyes) that needed help. In that moment he'd seen himself in the boy. That's what made the decision for him.

"You can't go anywhere till things die down. The police catch you and you'll be roasted alive."

Just then, the boys returned and Fallon handed the med kit over. Dillon took the cloth and began to clean up the boy's cuts. Flynn came in then too.

"Give it to me strait Flynn. How bad is it?"

"At this moment, I expect that the damage control is well underway. Kay got the footage from the security cams and Scott is heading to the the colonel's with it. I expect the police to call off the search any moment now. That pretty little Mustang of his has got a lot of damage to it, but its nothing that can't be fixed."

Dillon sighed. "That's a good thing. But now we need to figure out what will be done with our friend here." Seeing that Chase was about to protest, he continued. "I know. We're not making this desicion for you; We're only discussing. You can feel free to add your imput too."

From the expression on the boy's face, he no doubt expected for them to talk about him like he wasn't in the room and to decide his fate for him.

"Didja think you were the only brooding ba' boy in the city?" Flynn answered in his thick Scottish accent. "Dillon 'ere was just as you are now. He wasn't in Corinth 5 minutes before being arrested and our friend Ziggy was runnin' from Fresno Bob too, he even had a price on his head. Don't ya be worrying now, Lad. You're among friends, 'ere."

"But I'm also Mackenzie's father. I'm willing to give you a chance to prove yourself good enough to date her, but don't be expecting to be staying in the same house as her."

Chase nodded as Dillon examined his ankle.

"I'm okay with that, I'll agree to what ever you demand. She's worth it."

Dillon refused to answer that. The boy was well hooked on his daughter. _Figures._

_Yeah, and all it took was a glance from Summer to hook your heart too." _His conscience reminded him.

_Shut up. _He answered himself.

"Huh?" came a voice from above him.

Dillon looked up sharply. _Crap!_ He'd spoken that out loud.

"Sorry, I wasn't saying that to you."

"Dillon does that sometimes." Summer said as she entered the room. "It's a quirk I've come to love after all these years."

Now that Chase's ankle was set, Dillon looked up at this wife, a smile playing on his lips.

"Just like the Lansdown women can't resist the brooding bad boys?" Dillon answered in a teasing tone.

Summer only grinned before kissing his cheek. "So, you gonna give me a status of what's going on here?"

As Dillon relayed the details to his wife, Chase was unashamedly admiring the brown haired beauty that had come into the room. She hadn't approached him yet, but her eyes were locked on him, and there was a smile on her pretty pink lips.

"... in the spare bedroom at the house." Flynn was saying." If he's with us, you know those fancy pants boys won't cross our doorstep."

"What do you think Chase, is that agreeable to you?"

The boy snapped out of his thoughts." Yes, thanks for helping me out."

Dillon rolled his eyes but the smile didn't leave his face...he'd seen the way his baby girl's eyes sparkled when she saw that Chase was in the room.

He could have suggested that the boy spend the night on the floor of a bomb shelter the night before the mine field would be tested out and he'd still have said yes.

He didn't like it, but he knew then that the boy would be around for many years to come.

_"Well, damn."_

* * *

**So, thoughts? How many of you would like to see an epilogue. I meant this to be a two chapter fic, but if i get enough of a response, I'll give you some Mackenzie/Chase action.**


End file.
